Sick Day
by Kivuli the Wolfox
Summary: Espio falls sick.What is Vector going to with a hyperactive bee and a sick chameleon...read and find out... Summary sucks I know I have no idea why there are words missing.If you do please send me a comment or something telling me whats wrong.. FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

Sick Day

I think this will only have two chapters at the most but Im not sure yet...please R+R

-  
It was just another normal Tuesday for the Chaotix...Vector was bobbing his head to his music, Charmy was flying around aimlessly...but the only difference was that Espio was no where to be found.

Vector looked at the clock and sighed, it was 11:52 and Espio was still not up.

"Charmy go and see if Espio is still asleep will ya"

Charmy looked at Vector and flew up the stairs. He opened Espio's door and peered in at the purple chameleon who was still lying on his bed sound asleep. Charmy flew silently to Espio's bed side and looked at the chameleon more closely.

"He does look a bit pale"Charmy thought as he left the room and closed the door.

He went down the stairs Vector was there waiting for him

"Well..."he simply said

"Asleep" Vector was about to go up the stairs when Charmy decided to say

"Mind you Vector, he does look a bit pale if you ask me" and flew into the living room. Vector continued to go up the stairs and opened the door to Espio's room. Vector quietly made his way over to Espio and went down on his knees. He was quite shocked at how chalky Espio was, he thought he might have seen this coming. Vector placed his hand on Espio's forehead and took it off. Espio was defiantly feverish. He gently picked Espio up and took him downstairs.

Placing Espio on the couch, Vector went into the kitchen and brought out a cloth and a bowl of cold water. Dipping the cloth in the bowl and rinsing it, he placed the cloth on the chameleon's forehead. Espio's eyes fluttered open as the coolness touched him.

"Hey Espio, how you feeling"Vector softly asked.

"Sick" was the reply he got.

Vector was not surprised by the reply. Vector stood up and went to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Knuckles. I was wondering if you could come round."

"Why?"Knuckles asked

"Well, you see Espio is sick and I was wondering if you could come round and see what you think of the situation?"

"Alright, I'll be round in a while"

"Thankyou. See ya then"Vector said and hung up.

He the went back to Espio who had fallen asleep. He rinsed the cloth again as Charmy came flying into the living room.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE"Charmy screamed.

Vector tore Charmy out of the air.

"Chamy be quiet, Espio's sick"

"Is heee?"Charmy sang

"Well obviously and Knuckles is coming over so behave and stay quiet"

"Okay Vector" as Charmy said that the door bell rang.

"I'll get itttt!" Charmy screamed at the top of his voice, wakening Espio up.

"Sorry Espio, go back to sleep" Espio shook his head and ran out of the room as Knuckles came through.

"Err...Did I say something" as Vector ran out of the room too.

Espio ran into the bathroom and emptied his stomack. Vector quickly went through the living room and into the kitchen coming out with a glass of water in his hand.

"Whats going on, Vector?" Knuckles asked as he followed Vector through the living room and into the backroom that lead to the bathroom.

Knuckles stood at the bathroom's door as he heard Espio throwing up again and Vector soothing him.

"Shh your okay now" he said to Espio, as he lead him back through to the livingroom.

Once Vector had Espio lying down on the couch again, he turned to Knuckles and said,

"Sorry 'bout that"

"No Its okay."Knuckles said as he approached Espio and placed a hand on his forehead.

He turned round to face Vector

"Well, he does have a fever and I think we should call Tails, he'll no what to do."

Vector nodded and reached for the phone...

That is the end of chapter one. R + R please...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello"

"Hey Tails. I was wondering if you could give me and Knux a hand" said Vector

"What is it first?" said Tails.

Vector explained how Espio was sick and needed some medical attention.

"Yeah...Okay I'll be over "

"Bye Tails"

"Well" asked Knuckles as he kept the damp cloth on Espio's forehead.

"He'll be round"said Vector simply as he went back into the kichen.

A small moan got Knuckle's attention.

"Hey Espio" he said.

Espio only opened his eyes to look at Knuckles.

"Where's Vector" Espio asked weakly.

"He's in the Kitchen. Tails is coming 'round to see you." he explained as the pale chameleon closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

It didn't take long for Tails to arrive. He immediatly got round in taking Espio's tempature and all the other things that doctor's do when your ill.

"It doesnt look good"Tails said out of nowhere shaking his head.

"I think he has some sort of fever but I'm not totally sure ...I think we should keep an eye on him though and send him a doctor if it gets any worse."he said looking at Espio who was leaning on Vector as he tried to keep himself in a sitting position.

Tails left after a while as he had some business to attend to. Leaving Knuckles and Vector to look after Espio, they had sent Charmy to Vanilla's place so he could leave them in peace. Espio had finally given up in trying to stay awake and had fallen asleep against Vector. Knuckles smiled at this as Vector gently lay the chameleon back on the couch to only get a low moan of chuckled at that.

After Knuckles and Vector had eaten and watched some telly said

"Well am going to bed, you are welcome to sleep in the guest room."

Knuckles nodded as Vector headed into his room at the top of the stairs, he gave a sigh as he looked at the suffering Espio. His fever had not broken and it did seem to be only getting worse. Knuckles decided he should keep an eye on him, he got some pillows and a duvet and settled himself on the couch and fell asleep.

Knuckles was woken by someone getting up and the footsteps of someone running. Sitting up quickly, Knuckles noticed Espio missing.

Hearing someone whimper slightly, Knuckles made his way to the bathroom to find Espio leaning on the bath after empting his stomach again.  
Knuckles approached him as Espio spotted him

"You ok Esp."

He got a nod in respond as he helped Espio back to the couch he was sleeping on. By just laying a hand on Espio's arm, Knuckles knew very well that this illness was not going away by itself. Checking the clock that read "5:30", he helped the poor chameleon to lie down on the couch he was sleeping on. Sitting on the floor beside him, Knuckles pressed a damp cloth against the forehead of Espio trying to relieve him of his fever. Knuckles didnt bother to try to go back to sleep.

* * *

hopefully i have fixed this chapter too!

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vector did eventually get up, at 11:00, Knuckles watched in amusement as Vector made his way into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee and came back to stare at the floor. Knuckles knew that Vector wasn't exactly what you would call awake in the morning but right now Espio needed his attention more than anything.

"Vector, Oi Vector" Knuckles shouted getting the crocodile's attention.

"What" said Vector in an annoyed tone.

"We need to get Espio to a doctor's".

Vector got up and went over to Espio who was ,by now ,drenched in sweat and shaking like a leaf. Placing a hand to Espio's forehead, Vector nearly jumped by how hot he was.

"Right" said Vector making his way over to the phone.

"Hello" came a voice at the other end.

"Morning Miss Vanilla, I was wondering if you could keep Charmy for a little, you see Espio's gotten worse".

"Of course, pick Charmy up when your ready. Bye"said Vanilla

"Bye".

Sighing Vector made another call to the doctors.

Eventually the doctor that Vector had called for had arrived. Opening the door for him, Vector lead the doctor over to where Espio was sitting, leaning on Knuckles this time. As the doctor approached a low growl, that only Knuckles had heard, escaped Espio's throut.

" Shh" Knuckles said as he watched this human approach.

Knuckles knew that Espio didnt trust humans and neither did he. The doctor did all sorts things to finally come to a conclusion, that Espio had caught...Scarlet Fever. ( sorry only one that came into mind) .

The doctor handed Vector two bottles of medicines, one contained pills to get rid of the infection and the other were tablets to keep his temperature down. "Thankyou for coming, bye" Vector said as the doctor left.

Looking down to were Espio was still sitting. He prepared to give Espio his first dose of the antibiotics.  
Handing Espio a glass of water, Vector gave him his first pill to swallow which didnt go too badly and the next tablet, which to Vector's surprise went down the same. Espio settled himself back on the couch to get some rest as Knuckles watched him while Vector went to collect Charmy.  
Espio knew you would always hear Charmy before you would see him and to no surprise it was the same as Charmy barged through the door flying straight into the face of Knuckles, who batted him away with his hand

"Charmy cant you be quiet."

"nopeeee" Charmy screamed.

Espio started to recover and was back to himself again after a long week of resting and his regular doses of antibiotics.

* * *

END.

Sorry I know it was short and had a farely quick ending. I have done my best to fix the format...hope its easier to understand now

xxx


End file.
